


The Wedding Anniversary of River Song

by imapsychopath_imnotrude



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapsychopath_imnotrude/pseuds/imapsychopath_imnotrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is taking River away for their anniversary. Whisked away for a Romantic evening? What more could she want? Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, I would be busy trolling :P Sorry for any mistakes and please review :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Anniversary of River Song

River stood in her stormcage cell, fixing her hair and straightening her dress. She was wearing a long, red dress with a gold belt round the middle. With her gun and hallucinogenic lipstick secretly concealed she was ready and waiting for the doctor. He would be arriving to pick her up for their usual anniversary trip and he'd promised to take her to the sacred waterfalls of ragn. Prepared for anything, she tingled with excitement as the usual gust of wind that accompanied the noisy Tardis landing, blew through her cell. She carefully opened the door, being sure not to set off the alarms and then waltzed into the Tardis. "Hello, Sweetie."

"Hello Honey, I'm Home." He said to her, spinning round the Tardis.

"And what time do you call this?" River said in her usual sarcastic way.

The doctor just hummed and smiled. "We better be going where I think we're going sweetie. I don't back down when people make promises. Just like the Singing Towers of Derillium. Haven't been there yet either." River said. Again the Doctor didn't reply and his face went grim. "Doctor, what's wrong?" River stepped towards the console.

"Hmmmm, Spoilers." He mumbled, "Now, the Sacred Towers of Ragn." His voice perked up as he flipped switches and levers while River went round sneakily behind him, fixing his mistakes as per usual.

"So, husband dear, our anniversary. This is what for you? Our 6th?" River asked.

"7th. Damn timey-wimey complications."

"Oh stop complaining, I've only been here for 5 minutes." River said, punching his arm.

"Ow! 3 minutes 48 seconds actually." He said, rubbing his arm.

"Don't get smart. I have my gun." River threatened. The Doctor circled her, looking her up and down.

"You're lying. Where? You don't fool me Doctor Song."

"For your information, I'm a Professor now." She grinned. "And yes I do." She pulled her gun from a secret pocket in her dress and held it up. The Doctors eyes widened and he ran right up to her, growling in exasperation. "The Tardis giving you bother sweetie? Bless." She dashed round and pressed buttons on controls while the doctor ran up trying to stop her. But River stood her ground, pressing her gun to his stomach when he got to close. "Nice try Sweetie. But let's not repeat last year's anniversary." She winked and stepped back, putting the gun in her pocket and spinning to make her dress flow and hide the pocket. "Anyway, I do believe we've arrived." She nodded towards the doors and the Doctor frowned, running over and sticking his head out. He came back in quickly, soaking wet.

"River. When I said we were coming here I didn't mean we'd be right under the waterfall!" he complained.

"Oh, I know. But I did." And with that she ran outside.

There was a sheet of sparkling water right outside the door and a small pathway behind it, between the cliff face and the waterfall. River ducked through the water and came out on the other side, soaked through and her hair was slicked back straight against her head. The water glistened in the light of the Tardis and she sighed in amazement. The Doctor came through the water behind her, soaking wet and looking miserable, shivering while he stared at River. "Oh Darling, Cheer up." She flung her arms round his neck, "It's our anniversary." She said, "It's our anniversary! You're just no fun sometimes."

"You hate me sometimes." He muttered.

"No I don't." She replied cheerily, dancing round in the light spray of water droplets. "So, gonna put on a smile or have a face like a smacked bottom for the rest of our special day?"

"Every day is special with you river. Every single day!" He said, smiling and spinning her round in his arms. "Tardis, give up a song!" Tardis echoed a fast song out under the waterfall and The Doctor danced her round wildly. She laughed and realised it must be late, as there was no-one else around. The Doctor lifted her so she was stood on his feet, dragging her round and round.

She giggled at him saying, "Sweetie, I know I have a lot to teach you but I didn't think dancing would be on the list."This made the doctor laugh too. He danced her round even more uncontrollably then. Suddenly, in his usual clumsy way he tripped over thin air, falling backwards and pulling River down with him. They both laid there laughing and then stopped, looking into each other's eyes. "You know, Amy told me about when the Tardis became human. She told me what she said. And the old girl was right." River whispered, brushing his lop-sided hair out of his eyes.

"Right about what?" The Doctor looked confused.

"You are a beautiful idiot." She kissed his cheek but his tilted his head and she brushed his lips. He had bumped into captain jack the other day (or was it decade?) and he had given him some tips for celebrating the anniversary. River stood up next to him and hauled him up with surprising strength.

"You've been learning since I last saw you. Who kissed you this time?" River teased, fixing his bow tie.

"No one!" the Doctor sounded outraged, "Jack of all trades. That's me!" he said, pulling and snapping back his braces.

"You mean Captain Jack is the jack of all trades. I know his tip-off's when I see them." She laughed. "You can't get anything past me Dear."

The doctor's eyes went wide. "How do you know Captain Jack?"

"Ok so I may have had a short fling with him in about the 63rd century. But how do think I acquired my vortex manipulator?" She said nonchalantly.

"You stole it from him? And I suppose you just acquired your sonic blaster gun too?" He said without thinking.

"How do you know about that? I haven't carried it in front of you yet, let alone used it." She looked suspicious.

"Oh erm...Spoilers." The doctor said, slapping his forehead.

"Oh you're full of them tonight aren't you sweetie? Not that it matters. Makes life more interesting. And you're cute when you mess up. Now, about those dance lessons." River whistled and the Tardis changed to a slower track. She pulled him close and moved his hand to rest on her back and held his other hand down by their sides. She rested her head on his shoulder and swayed lightly to the music. He rested his chin on her head and grinned.

"I'm not too bad at this dancing lark huh?" he laughed, breaking the silence.

"Shut up, Sweetie." River breathed. Eventually the song ended and river looked up. "Now for the other thing I planned. I hope you can swim." She grabbed his hand, grinning and pulled him along under the sheet of water and into the shallows of the pool at the other side. She dived into the water and swam away, leaving the doctor clueless as to where she was. He waded out into the middle and River sprang up behind him, jumping onto his back. They played around in the water dunking each other and splashing each other until they were interrupted by the Tardis humming loudly, signalling River needed to go back to stormcage. She grimaced as her pulled her out of the pool. She snatched away her hand and disappeared into the Tardis, winking at him. The Doctor followed quickly and shut the doors just as River sent the Tardis into flight once more.

"Well this anniversary was definitely different. It makes a change not ending it on running for our lives, even if it is more fun that way." River said.

"It's not over yet, but I'll try harder next time." He walked over and hugged her. "River Song what would I do without you?"

"Not much." She smiled. The Tardis hummed again, telling them they had landed. "oh not now Tardis!" River reached up to kiss the doctor, but he pushed her away.

"Tardis is right and besides, you can have too much of a good thing." He said smugly.

"Honey. Whoever said this relationship was a good thing?" River said, wandering to the doors of the Time Machine, not expecting an actual answer. The doctor followed her to say his good bye.

They stood at the gate of her cell talking, the way they had done at their first kiss. "I forgot to say, congratulations."

"For what, sweetie?" River asked.

"For becoming a professor, quite an achievement there." He laughed.

"Oh aren't you sweet. Now I do believe a good night kiss is in order." She smirked and reached up, with her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. Finally he had learnt to control his flailing limbs and placed them on her shoulders. The perfect anniversary ending that couldn't be ruined by anything. Except the sound of guns being loaded and an alarm or two...


End file.
